


Heat the Beat

by AllGoatsGoToHeaven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Estrus, Gym Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGoatsGoToHeaven/pseuds/AllGoatsGoToHeaven
Summary: Kurt is making it very difficult for Warren to get through his work-out while keeping his hands to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Takes place in 1987, four years after the events of X-Men Apocalypse  
> \- Warren has survived the crash and since redeemed himself and built friendly relations with the other X-Men  
> \- Kurt and Warren reside in the X-Mansion where they attend class and train as X-Men  
> \- Established Relationship / Have been dating for two years  
> \- Setting: X-Mansion's Gymnasium
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> -Saber

_Estrus._

The topic was briefly discussed in class, but the majority of mutants had no idea what it was like to go through it. They had no idea of the body-wracking fevers, the restless nights, the unimaginable heat, the clouding desires that outweighed any other importances.

It occurred within the first few weeks of spring, and typically lasted up to seven days. The first few days were simple, like a dull throb, and Mutants were still able to go about their days. During the end, however, the symptoms were much stronger. They were known to take days out of class, which Charles excused them for, and only left their rooms to get some fresh air outside. It only affected a few, but those with strong animalistic genes were very susceptible to it. And each mutant who went through estrus cycles handled it differently.

Hank offered out remedies to aid those particular Mutants. When students would come to him, he would provide care packages filled with heating pads, herbal teas, and medication. It helped some students immensely, but did little to nothing for others.

Kurt Wagner said he was very grateful for Hank's care packages, though they only dulled the itch a little. When Kurt was alone, he would drink herbal tea and distract himself by reading hordes of books. Though no matter how much he tried to concentrate on dulling the symptoms, one could never stay distracted for long.

Warren, well, he was much more defiant against Hank's help. "That herbal shit doesn't work on me." He would insist, and take another swig of his beer. The angel would distract himself by flying around much more than usual and exercising extra hard, in hopes that having sore muscles would dull his urges. It never worked. It always just ended with him being sore _and_ horny, which wasn't the best combination. But he'd just pound more alcohol, and tug down his jeans without a care.

When Kurt and Warren were together, the couple was a dangerous duo. Sparks ignited and hormones flew.

They had busy schedules with class and training to cloud their day, but when they were together _nothing_ could tear them apart.

 

_Day One._ And Kurt was making it very hard for Warren to concentrate on his work-out.

After class had ended, Kurt teleported to the gym where he was guaranteed to find the Angel. He was greeted by blaring music echoing off the walls, which Kurt recognized as Guns N' Roses's newest album: _Appetite for Destruction_. Warren had been listening to it repeat for the past two weeks, so Kurt had picked up on all of the songs.

And sure enough, there was Warren in the back of the vacant gym, doing sit-ups. He turned around and beamed as Kurt approached. "Hey, Kurt!" His deep voice easily rung out over the music. By the looks of his sweaty skin, Kurt assumed he'd been working out for awhile already.

Kurt greeted his love with a smile and friendly wave. He teleported over to Warren and clamped his hands down on Warren's worn-out exercise shoes. "Liebe." He greeted, tail curling up behind him.

"How's your day, Love?" Warren breathed, waving away the purple smoke of sulfur.

Kurt held down Warren's feet as a stabilizer for the angel to curl up and meet Kurt for a brief kiss. He smiled down at Warren with heavy lids. "Wunderbar now."

 

_It started out casual enough. Day one always was._

 

"You won't believe what happened in History class today."

Kurt proceded to tell Warren about his day as he sat a few inches away and unloaded his backpack onto the gym floor. He gnawed on his pencil in between chatting as he offhandedly worked on his homework. He would talk about class, discuss his work, and what he was studying. He'd talk about training, new moves they should work on, and demonstrate just how easy it was to double-wield swords. _Seriously, how could Warren not get it?_ Kurt would then babble off about pirates, talk about the books he'd finished reading, and how he wished to go back to the mall next week to pick out a few new ones.

Warren scoffed. "Babe, I'll buy you the entire bookstore if you damn well wanted." He sighed as he laid back against the floor, then held his breath for another set of sit-ups.

Kurt's loving eyes fell in the Angel's direction, and the purring that ingited deep in his throat did not stop.

 

And Warren wished it never would.

 

But it was distracting. Warren found himself losing count on his sit-ups. His subconscious started to concentrate less on his music, and more on Kurt's lips. Kurt was laying on his stomach now, eyeing his hard-working Angel with a content smile. He flashed his teeth in-between ducking his head back down to write paragraphs in his homework journal.

Kurt's tail waved lazily, and Warren snapped his eyes over to watch it. It was an instinct that he'd never been able to shake. The tail was hypnotic, waving in slow circles that captivated all of Warren's attention.

In-between his tail and the soft cooing noises Kurt made while concentrating, God it's like he was _trying_ to drive Warren mad... Or maybe Warren was the one making the cooing sounds. That seemed more likely by the way Kurt was now giggling at him. _Everything was a fucking blur. God fucking damn it. That did not just happen!_ Warren grit his teeth and started his fifth rep of sit-ups to as a distraction.

Maybe it was the pheromones in the air. With him and Kurt in one room, they had to be strong. And Warren wasn't dumb, he knew when he went into heat. He also knew Kurt went into heat at the same time. Maybe he could blame Estrus on his stupid cooing sounds. Warren rolled his eyes at himself. _What the fuck, man?_

Yet, the Angel still wanted to roll over and just pounce on Kurt, and his smug toothy smile _knew_ it! Forget the sit-ups. Screw the workout. He wanted to grab Kurt's tail and yank it back hard. He wanted to slip between Kurt's legs, spread them apart and just-

_No, stop it. Focus on the reps. Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

Warren grimaced. _Three more, then you're done, come on. Thirteen._

Kurt slammed his journal shut, and Warren snapped out of it. "Done! Only two more paragraphs from Hank's lesson is left now. Have you gotten any of that done yet?"

Warren was caught off guard. "What?" _Fourteen._

"Science homework from yesterday? Have you worked on it?"

"Take a guess, baby blue."

Kurt deflated and rested a palm on his cheek. "No?"

"No." Warren nodded. He hit number fifteen. The angel's abdomen burned, but he snarled out a successful hiss and went slack against the cool gym floor. "But I have been working on these." Warren ran a calloused palm over his bare stomach, tracing his fingers along its muscular ridges. The angel smirked up at Kurt, whose hazy gaze was filled with intent. _Two could play at this game._

"Hmm." Kurt tapped the pencil eraser against his lips, shaking his head in adoration as he gazed at Warren.

Angel just winked in return. Kurt's wandering eyes said it all.

He used his wings for support as he rolled onto his feet. Feathers zipped across the floor as he stood, stretching his back to adjust from laying on the ground.

Eventually Kurt would teach him the importance of getting his classwork in on time. But for the time being, Kurt would just lay there and admire him for all he was. Because, slacker or not, Kurt was having such a hard time staying focused on his homework with Warren doing _this_ right in front of him.

 

He stretched his arms above his head. The Angel spread his newly groomed wings to what Kurt thought was their full wingspan, before flexing his fingers and expanding them even more. He stretched his back and shook out his feathers in hypnotic waves, then flapped them a few times. The air helped cool Warren off, but for Kurt...

"Warren!" He protested. He jumped around to catch stray homework papers that flew around the room. After he'd grabbed the last one and shoved it back in his journal, he looked over at Warren with a playful scowl. He tossed his fringe aside, revealing cat-eyes and warm cheeks.

...Well Kurt was getting quite hot, himself. Warren laughed as he lumbered across the floor, making a scene with every footstep. He was making his way over to the water bottles at the other side of the room. Kurt watched his blonde curls bounce, curling over his sweaty forehead and up around his neck. His hair was a bit longer than usual since he'd let it grow thick in the winter and hadn't gotten around to trimming it. Kurt found the look suited him quite nicely.

Warren jumped on top of equipment, hopping from machine to machine. He ran his slick palms along a metal bar as he passed, deliberately clamping his fingers round it and giving a quick thrust down as he passed. Kurt's fur bristled when he caught Warren's eye, _that Devil_!

Kurt exhaled, frustrated. He felt another purr start to bubble in his throat, and he sat down on his tail to supress the itch that started building between his legs. His eyes followed Warren's every movement, studied every contour of his body as he made his way across the room with astounding grace.

He was so angelic, so soft, yet every curve was accompanied with a rough edge. The cloudy down of his newly preened feathers, leading up to lethal talons. His warm smooth skin, contrasted with firm muscle that rippled beneath it with every move he made. His voice, warm like cream tea yet deep, rough, _deadly_ when he yelled.

And God, how Kurt wished he could hear that voice of his up close right now. Hear it rumbling against his chest, on his lips, his jaw, his lips. Kurt bit his lower lip nervously, groaning as a sudden flash of hot air burned behind his eyelids. The heatwave was gone almost as quickly as it hit. It left Kurt feeling cold and empty, yet burning all the same. Kurt hoped Warren didn't notice, but at the same time he was _begging_ for Warren to notice. He wanted Warren to touch him, kiss him, hold him down, pull him close. He wanted Warren to throw him back on the floor, bring their bodies together as one, make him feel _complete_.

 

The music faded to another faster beat, and Angel sauntered over to the gym's boombox to turn it up a bit more. Kurt recalled the melody as yet another one of Guns N' Roses' newest songs: _Nightrain_.

"This one's my favorite!" He called, glancing at Kurt over his wing. "Don't give me that look! I heard you humming it in the shower last night!" He turned away and leaned forward to grab his water bottle. He chugged the rest of it with one easy swig, then chucked it on the floor next to a pile of others.

Kurt averted his eyes by watching the bottle clatter across the floor, because if he kept watching Warren stamp his foot to the beat he was going to lose it.

Warren sauntered towards another exercise machine, mouthing the lyrics.

"Yeah, it's good I guess." Kurt murmured to himself. He peeked back up to see Warren sitting down on a bench press, adjusting his wings to fold over onto each side. They uncurled with impressive grace, resting neatly on the shiny floor. Kurt grabbed his journal and pencil, then teleported over to the bench press right next to the one Warren was laying on..

 

"How many reps of these?" Kurt asked, German accent thick with his words. He laid down on the bench rather nonchalantly, resting on his stomach, and kept his eyes on Warren. 

"Just a few sets. I dunno." Warren threw an equally offhand answer at Kurt. He looked over Kurt briefly then averted his eyes as if he was dodging something. He reached up and grabbed ahold of the large weight.

Kurt worked on the rest of his classwork while Warren was busy benching. Kurt didn't even check how many pounds, he just kept glancing fondly over at Warren. He thrummed his pencil to Guns N' Roses' _Paradise City_ which hummed in the background. Kurt always admired Warren while he worked. He was so dedicated, and Kurt loved watching him in action. His arms shook with the heavy tension, wings quivering with each rise and fall. His breathing was deep and even, determined, and Kurt found his gaze starting to linger a bit too long on his lips.

Kurt couldn't help but roll his back, arching up across the bench. Again, Warren's eyes immediately jumped over to Kurt.

He raked his gaze down Kurt's frame, briefly, before forcing his attention back to the press. _Stop it, no more distractions._ He had to make it to fifteen, at least. _Eight. Nine._

Warren could feel Kurt's gaze burning into him. Warren didn't dare look over again, so he just grit his teeth and puffed out his wings. _Ten._ Angel flapped them once, grinning to himself when his feathers hit Kurt. He had to have Kurt's full attention now. _Come on, Warren, only five left. Eleven!_

Warren's breath was strained _Twelve. Almost there._ Warren inhaled again, eyes narrowing. Pheromones that Charles had warned them about were undeniable, clouding the air. Warren had tried to suppress it with distractions, but it seemed like that didn't work with Kurt around.

When Kurt was here, he just encouraged Warren. He wanted to show off, strut his stuff, and he wanted Kurt to watch him while he did. He wanted to show Kurt, time and time again, how strong and capable of a boyfriend he was. He also wanted to prove to himself, that he was good enough for the amazing, kind-hearted, _beautiful_ , Kurt Wagner. He wasn't so much trying to prove to Kurt he could be good enough, he was mostly trying to prove it to himself. He was still trying to wrap his head around how he got so damn lucky.

Warren raised the weight up again with a grimace. _Thirteen. Two more, almost there._

Warren could have sworn he heard Kurt say something, or maybe that was the blood rushing in his ears. He looked over at Kurt again, but froze when he did so. Kurt had rolled over onto his back, arching himself across the bench press. His tail raised with a quiver, but darted back down when he saw Warren looking. He tried to play it off as a casual wave, but Warren knew what was going on. He'd been dating Kurt for two years. He knew all Kurt's mannerisms, especially around this time of year.

Warren furrowed his brows, eyes following Kurt as he rolled along the opposing bench press. Kurt didn't even know how to control what he was doing, couldn't even help it, which drove Warren even more mad. He caught Kurt's gaze, and wide doe-like eyes glowed back. He was laying on his back now, smiling over at Warren.

Tender lips broke into a grin when Warren's gaze fluttered down to them. A single bead of sweat dripped down Kurt's forehead. His tail curled and brushed up his legs. "Engel." He murmured, beckoning, and soft enough to be drowned out by Warren's music. But Warren read the words off Kurt's lips flawlessly.

And with one word, Warren felt himself growing hard.

> _I must be losing my mind, mind, mind-_

Angel couldn't do it. He couldn't resist. Kurt Wagner had won, again. Warren grit his teeth in defeat, and hung the bar up on the rack.

_God fucking damn it._

> Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty-

Angel swung his legs over the side of the press, then stepped towards Kurt on heavy feet. "Hank's herbal tea isn't doing shit for you either, is it?" Warren spat the words out lowly, a wicked grin spread across his lips. Feathers flared up behind him as he approached Kurt.

"No." Kurt admitted, softly. He gazed up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, as if Warren could singlehandedly solve all of his problems.

And in this cause, he could.

 

Warren was on him in an instant, throwing one of Kurt's legs aside for himself to slip between.

> _Oh, won't you please take me home? Yeah, yeah._

Kurt bit his lip in bliss at the contact and leaned up to pull Warren down on top of him. He held Warren close, tightly against his chest until he could feel their heartbeats pound as one. It was a slow, addictive rhythm that guided Kurt's palms along the Angel's side, kneading his waist, massaging under his wings, anywhere he could get his hands on. His tail started swaying to the beat, and Warren's talons tapped at the glossy gym floor.

Warren moaned softly as Kurt's fingers sunk deeper, itching into his sensitive wings where skin met feathers. His back was riddled with old wounds and scars, where his wings had been taken from him one too many times. He shuddered, arching into Kurt's touch and brushing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Warren's shoulders and reared up into the kiss with everything he had. They melted into each other, gratification rocking their worlds as Warren loosely thrusted his hips. Kurt pulled away with a gasp.

"This is gonna be one hell of a way to end my workout." Warren hummed. His wings quivered, and feathers dragged across the floor on either side of them.

"I'm sorry- For the timing." Kurt breathed, cheeks hot. He bit his lip. "You must be exhausted already."

Warren's electric blues flashed. "You kidding?" He grinded roughly against Kurt as if to prove a point, feeling him harden between each thrust. "I can keep this up all night."

Kurt fluttered his eyes, fangs sinking deeper into his bottom lip. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He breathed, smoothing his feathers down. His kissed Warren again, tail tightening around the angel's ankle.

Warren gripped his fingers around the bench press, rolling against Kurt with striking accuracy to all of his most sensitive points.

"Ohhh." Kurt's legs twitched, eyebrows knitting at the heavenly sensations.

"Fuck-" Warren sighed, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Warren's breath was hot on Kurt's lips. He bit Kurt's lip, tugging gently until Kurt bit back.

"Come on, then." Kurt had grown used to Warren's foul language. He kissed him again, tugging his fingers across Warren's shoulder blades. The weight below his navel grew heavier, heart racing, blood pumping faster. Show me."

He pulled away from the heat of Warren's lips to find the Angel had already snaked a hand down his shorts. Kurt used his toes to hook around Warren's elastic waistband and brought the fabric down around his knees while Kurt lifted his own shirt off.

Warren tossed his briefs aside, kicking them off his legs before pinning Kurt back against the bench. He felt heat rolling off Kurt in waves when he leaned down to kiss Kurt's chest. He ran his tongue over the ridges of Kurt's markings, kissing them gently and thumbing over the small bumps. "You're beautiful." He cooed.

Kurt just wrapped his legs around Warren's waist, whispering praise of German dialect. He wrapped his legs around Warren's torso, feeling his back muscles ripple with each roll of his hips.

A throaty hum sounded from Warren's throat. He flashed his wings, and Kurt squeaked as his arms were suddendly thrown above his head. He felt soft blunt sides of Warren's talons digging into his palms. Talons that tore through the sky, ripped through flesh, but would never dare to harm Kurt. Warren's fingers gently massaged Kurt's waist.

A steady riff of guitar was sounding in the back of Kurt's cloudy mind. The expanse right before the final chorus. Warren sat up slowly, pulling one wing back. Kurt watched it move in a slow arc, talon flexing restlessly. It landed just below Kurt's ribs, and began to brush softly, agonizingly slow, down the dip in Kurt's navel.

> _Take me down to the Paradise City-_

Tingles bloomed up through Kurt's body as the baby feathers skimmed his belly. He whined, shuddering and pressing back into the sensation. It was just soft enough to be a tease, and judging by the smirk on his face, Angel knew it.

> _Where's the grass is green and the girls are pretty-_

His talon finally lodged on Kurt's waistband, and Warren glanced down at him.

> _Take. Me. Home-_

Warren quirked his brow, and Kurt's eyes lit with a simple plea. "Yes." He breathed. Kurt lifted his hips.

Warren hooked his talon down with deadly precision, tugging everything down. His hands left Kurt's waist to help tug the fabric further, and Kurt kicked them onto the floor, suddenly feeling very exposed in the expanse of the gymnasium. He looked around the room, wide-eyed.

 

Warren sensed Kurt's unease and lifted a wing up to shield him. "You still okay?" Warren's voice was firm above the music. He circled his fingers into Kurt's thighs. "We can teleport somewhere else if you don't wanna do this here."

"No." Kurt's response was quick, urgent. "No, no. I am comfortable right here."

"Alright." The Angel kissed Kurt's thigh, rubbing the outside of his hips. "Well just tell me if that changes." He pressed the side of his nose into Kurt's leg, trailing his lips down his inner thigh. Warren ran his fingers up the underside of Kurt's legs, pushing up on the back of his knees, and- 

"Hold on!" Kurt jumped forward.

Warren lept back. "Holy shit, what happened?"

"We don't have lube."

"What? Yes we do."

"Where?" Kurt looked around.

Warren spat on the tip of Kurt's cock. "We'll make do."

Kurt made a face, but melted back when Warren wrapped his lips around the tip and sunk down.

"Warren!" Kurt gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. Warren grunted, bobbing his head to run his tongue along the base of Kurt's cock.

Kurt felt another wave of heat flood through his body. His jaw hung loose, gasping in soft breaths. Warren's mouth was so warm, and God did he know _exactly_ what he was doing. The ridges of Warren's mouth combined with the soft press of his tongue made Kurt toss his head to the side in utter bliss. His tail curled in satisfaction, toes twitching and thighs wrapping around Warren's back. Kurt twitched in place, sighing at the warmth of Warren's lips between his legs. God, he just wanted more- Kurt's hips jerked forward, but gasped as they were immediately slammed back against the bench press with a flap of his wings.

Warren held Kurt's hips down, massaging rough circles. He moved faster, breathing noisily through his nose. Kurt made soft sounds, losing control of his body and letting the world around him slip away. All he could register was the pressure building between his legs, pleasure rippling up his spine in hot, agonizingly _wonderful_ waves. God, Kurt was so close to that bliss he'd been dying for. He curled his fingers around the bench press, eyebrows knitting. " _Liebe_ -" He managed, trying to lift up his hips for a final thrust.

 

And then it was gone.

 

"Ha- Wh-" Kurt looked down. "Warren!"

"What?" Warren licked his lips, and met Kurt's gaze with narrowed eyes. His wings were poised up behind him, flashing his gleaming feathers. A smile pulled at his lips as he licked two of his fingers, then fell back down on Kurt.

Warren's mind was a blur now, consumed with desire. Heat wracked through his body, panged between his legs, and the only thing on his mind was Kurt. He wanted to take him deep, fast, _rough_. He wanted to hold Kurt tight against him, feel every muscle tense as he thrusted up into him without holding back. He wanted to feel this way forever, entwined as one, adrenaline pumping through his body so fast it felt like he was flying.

Kurt's moan broke Warren's thoughts. Warren had slipped two fingers inside him, pushing up and spreading him steadily. He pumped his fingers up and back, watching Kurt's face contort with different levels of pleasure.

"Good?" Warren asked.

"More." Kurt demanded, arching his back into Warren's touch, tail twitching madly.

Warren slipped his fingers out and grabbed Kurt's hips again. "Turn round." He flipped him onto his knees, rubbing his palm down Kurt's side. Kurt grabbed ahold of the sides of the bench and pressed up against Warren's chest. The Angel slapped Kurt's cheek gently before kneading his fingers into the soft skin. "Ready?"

"Yes." Kurt panted. The base of Kurt's tail raised around Warren's touch, spade brushing and curling along Warren's legs, " _yes_."

Warren kissed Kurt's shoulder. Taking himself in his hands, he lined himself up and steadily eased into Kurt.

Kurt gasped, sighing out at Warren's warm breath just behind his ear. He sunk in slowly, holding Kurt close against his chest. "Ohhh." Warren's breath was deep and whispy, complimenting the force of his strong hips. He thrusted up, hardly pulling back before thrusting his hips up again.

Kurt's lips parted in soundless ecstasy while he adjusted to the new immense pressure. His tail whipped to the side as if to allow Warren more space, and he shivered when he felt fingers brush against the underside of the base and stroke it a few times.

"Feels good?" Warren's voice vibrated against Kurt's back.

Kurt opened his bleary eyes, only taking in the sight of feathers veiling around him before easing them shut again. "Mmm," he nodded. All he could process were Warren's sighs, and the faraway smack of Warren's powerful thighs. Kurt gripped the side of the press with sweaty palms, whining in delight. Warren was rough and firm, each jerk of hips leaving Kurt one step closer to heaven. Each time he pulled back, Kurt just wanted him back: Deeper, harder. His eyelids fluttered as he relished in the feeling. He hummed at Warren's palms digging firm on his waist, breath tickling the nape of his neck.

Warren hooked his talons into the bar, and dragged Kurt even closer down the bench. He sped up, determined, grunting as he pushed and pulled at Kurt's skin.

Kurt growled, claws flexing into the cushion. He lashed his tail, bringing his hips up and panting at each noisy thrust.

"Fuck yeah." Warren whispered, jerking his hips roughly. He took strained breaths, grimacing as he tried to fight back the rising fire beneath his navel. But he couldn't slow, wouldn't slow now, and kept going. He gave a sharp thrust upward, and Kurt cried out beneath him. "Yeah, baby!" He grabbed at Kurt's tail and held him in place, digging up in the same spot. Kurt spread his toes, biting back sharp cries.

Warren never cared about being loud. He slapped against Kurt's thighs, striking the spot that made Kurt melt beneath his touch. He moaned out, smug smile flashing as Kurt fell apart beneath his touch. Thrusts were growing sloppy, noisy, harder until neither of them could hold back. Warren's wings flashed, lips parting in ecstasy.

Kurt arched out beneath him, raking scratches into the bench. Warren followed immediately behind, wings flapping in absolute bliss as pleasure exploded just beneath his belly. He filled Kurt quickly, noisily, while Kurt's teeth bared and tail tightened around Warren's leg. The angel grinded his hips, faster, _faster_ until the wave of euphoria faded out every tip of his body. He sighed, sinking up into Kurt, and shuddered the tips of his wings.

Kurt laid against the bench, panting, utter gratification flowing through his veins. The fire inside him had vanished, temporarily, and a content feeling warmed his heart. His fingers slowly uncurled from around the bench.

Warren relaxed against Kurt's back, massaging his palms into Kurt's side. A low purr erupted in Kurt's throat, when Warren kissed the back of his neck. "I love you." He sighed.

"You need a shower." Kurt smiled. He gasped softly at the sting when Warren pulled out.

"Shut up." Warren laughed. "You're a mess too." 

Kurt rolled onto his back, tail curling round his legs. "And whose fault is that?"

Warren's jaw dropped. A playful smile quirked at the edge of his lips. "You're blaming _me_?"

"Well whose mess is it?" His tail flicked. Kurt leaned over and grabbed his book bag and the clothes off the ground. He gave a dismayed look at the bench press, but looked back over at Warren with a smile.

Warren scoffed. "I-"

Kurt sat forward, nuzzling under Warren's chin. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

They vanished from the gym in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but a boom box blaring Guns N' Roses on repeat, and a dripping bench press behind.

Angel's reputation certainly wasn't growing any fonder with the janitors.


End file.
